


Customer Service

by ZTNBooks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mechanic Keith (Voltron), Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTNBooks/pseuds/ZTNBooks
Summary: Keith answers Lance's phone call and flirts shamelessly. Lance is skeptical of his unusual behavior. It turns out Keith's just got a horrible poker face.Excerpt:Lance blinked again, pressing the phone closer to his ear. “Wow. I didn’t recognize your voice at first. You were… so polite, for once. I- fuck I think I fell in love again.”“Isthatwhat I can help you with?” Keith’s voice had dropped, quieter now, almost…flirtatious.Lance plopped down on his couch, knees suddenly weak. “I- um…”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuusouka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuusouka/gifts).



“Hello, you’ve reached Altea Motors. Is there anything we can help you with?”

Lance jolted at the sound of a voice replacing the endless hold music. He scrambled to grab his phone, switching it off of speaker mode as he brought it up to his ear.

“Uh, hi, yes. I was calling about the truck that was brought in earlier today. I was wondering when it’ll be ready for pickup.” Lance hurried over to his stove, cutting the heat. He’d been in the middle of prepping dinner and had left the phone on speaker. The hold music hadn’t been all that bad. It’d made for decent background noise, at least. Now he was rushing to halt everything so he could focus on his conversation.

“Wait,” said the voice on the other end of the line. For some reason, it sounded… oddly familiar. “Lance?”

Lance blinked, mind still three steps behind him. The stove was off, the lid placed atop the pot. His assortment of veggies laid on the counter, sad and neglected. “Um, yeah that’s me. Did you need my license plate number or…?”

“Lance,” the voice repeated. “It’s me. Keith.”

He straightened up in an instant, brain finally catching up. “Keith? What’re you doing at Altea Motors? I thought you were working at the Balmera today.”

“They had an emergency. Called me in. I didn’t realize ‘emergency’ meant desk duty, but hey, I’m making nearly double the usual so I’m not complaining.”

Lance blinked again, pressing the phone closer to his ear. “Wow. I didn’t recognize your voice at first. You were… so polite, for once. I- fuck I think I fell in love again.”

“Is **that** what I can help you with?” Keith’s voice had dropped, quieter now, almost… _flirtatious_.

Lance plopped down on his couch, knees suddenly weak. “I- um…” 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. _Lance_ was supposed to be the flirt. He would throw out a witty one-liner and Keith would blush. Or brush him off. Or sigh at his ridiculousness. But to suddenly have Keith turning the tables on him; over the phone, too, of all things.

“Lance?” Keith prompted.

“G-give me a second,” Lance choked out. He could feel the blood in his face, no doubt he was as red as a tomato. He brought a hand up to his cheek, the warmth beneath his fingertips confirming the fact that he was blushing. “Oh my god, Keith. I’m- Oh my god, I’m simping for you.”

Keith coughed on the other end of the line and, Lance couldn’t be sure, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he was being laughed at.

“Don’t fucking laugh at me!” Lance cried, his pleas falling on deaf ears. “This is seriously embarrassing!”

“I’m not laughing,” Keith assured him, still giggling. “Not laughing, I swear.”

“Keith!” Lance whined, drawing out his name. “I’m serious! I’m like, blushing and everything! You can’t just do this to me!”

“I didn’t even do anything!” Keith protested.

Lance knew Keith couldn’t see him over the phone, but he still kicked his legs out petulantly. “Yes you did, you minx! I’m so embarrassed- STOP LAUGHING!”

“I’ve never heard you sound like this. It’s cute.”

“SHUT UP!!!” Lance covered his face with the hand not holding the phone. He wanted to melt into his sofa then and there. Why was he so flustered over such a simple thing? When had Keith wrapped him around his finger?

“Your dad’s truck will be ready for pick-up around 5,” Keith said, bringing Lance back to the reason he’d made the call in the first place. “But you’re welcome to come in before then, if you’d like.”

“Keith, if you don’t stop-”

“Bye, Lance!” Keith hung up before Lance could finish his sentence. How rude. 0/10 customer service.

He ended up going into the auto-shop early.

He had to regain his dignity somehow. Couldn’t let Keith just go one-upping him like that. Especially not at his own game.

Keith was sitting in the office adjacent to the waiting room, tapping away at a keyboard. Lance slipped into the room, leaning over the edge of the desk to watch him.

“How’s the cute little receptionist doing?” he asked.

Keith looked over at him, giving him a quick once-over. “Doing great. What about you, babe?”

 _BABE_?! Keith had called him babe. Straight-faced, no hint of sarcasm in it. Lance was going to die today. He knew it. If Keith said even one more thing out of the ordinary, Lance would simply… pass away.

“They really called you in just for this?” Lance asked, gesturing to the desk.

Allura, who happened to be walking by the office, shot out, “Shay called in sick and we really needed someone doing front-end stuff.”

Lance huffed. “Nobody else could’ve done it? Seems like a waste to put one of your best mechanics to work at a desk.”

“You seem to like it, though,” Keith retorted, poking a finger at Lance.

“That’s- Don’t- That’s not the point!” Lance spluttered out.

Allura snorted at his reply, dipping out of the room to go finish whatever she’d been about to do.

Lance walked around the desk, draping himself over the back of Keith’s chair. “What’s up with you today?”

Keith went back to his typing, albeit slower than before. “What are you talking about?”

Lance poked the top of his head. “You know what I mean. You’re being all… weird.”

Keith tilted his head back to look at Lance. “Is it weird for me to flirt with my boyfriend?”

That was it. The straw that broke the camel’s back. Lance buried his face in his hands, a squeak of embarrassment leaving him.

Keith pulled one of Lance’s hands away from his face. “You’re so cute.” He pulled Lance down into an upside-down kiss.

“I’m going to die right here in this office, Keith. Going to spontaneously combust right here, right now.”

“Please don’t,” Keith said. “I don’t feel like cleaning up your dead body.”

Lance smacked him lightly. “You’re impossible.”

“But you love me.”

Lance pursed his lips, looking down at Keith. “Seriously, what is up with you?”

Keith ignored his pensive look, focus going back to the documents he had open on the screen. “It’s nothing, Lance.”

“Okay. If you insist.” Lance couldn’t shake the weird feeling he had, though. Either Keith was sick and delirious, and that was the reason for his behavior, or something was going on.

A sudden fear struck at Lance. What if Keith was planning on breaking up with him? He’d had partners do that before. Butter him up to try and make the let-down easier. It never worked. He’d get all excited, happy when he thought he was on the same wavelength as his partner. Then they’d dump him and he’d have to deal with the emotional letdown on his own.

He was almost frozen in fear at the thought of it.

“Your dad’s truck is ready, by the way,” Keith noted off-handedly.

Lance was reminded of the real reason he was at the shop. “Oh, okay.” Then, without warning, he was being pushed back as Keith scooted away from the desk.

“Come on, I can take you.” Keith offered his hand to Lance.

Lance huffed. “I know my way around, Keith. I don’t need you to show me the way.”

“Just let me escort you,” Keith insisted.

Lance relented, placing his hand in Keith’s.

He couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling, but there was also nothing he could do about it.

Keith led him to the back, where the real action was happening. It smelled the same as it always did. Like motor oil, grease, and Pidge’s favorite Hot Pocket flavor, ham and cheese. Lance had no idea how that girl wasn’t dead, those things were vile.

Hunk slid out from beneath a sedan, sitting up when he heard them walk in. “Hey, Lance! Long time no see!”

“Hunk, my man! How’re you doing?”

“I'm doing great! Shay wasn’t feeling too well, today, though. So that’s why we had to steal Keith, which Shiro wasn’t too happy about.” Hunk grinned, his smile infectious.

“Allura told me about Shay. I hope she feels better soon. I can bring over some soup later if you want? My mama’s recipe, guaranteed to soothe.”

Hunk’s eyes lit up at that. “That’d be awesome! But you have to promise to slip me the recipe while you’re at it.”

“I promise.”

Hunk stood, wiping his hand off on his pants. “Alright, I’m guessing you’re here for your dad’s truck. Let me go grab it from the lot for you.”

“Thanks, Hunk.”

Hunk nodded, giving him and Keith a little salute as he jogged out towards the lot.

“Can one of you lovebirds find me an Allen wrench?” Pidge’s voice carried from the other side of the garage.

Keith dropped Lance’s hand, heading over to help Pidge. “An Allen wrench? What are you working on? That’s not what you’re getting paid to work on.”

Lance stood there, twiddling his thumbs. It was only about a minute before he heard the steady hum of an engine, though. He looked up to see Hunk pulling up, driving a shiny silver truck.

Hunk parked just outside the entrance, cutting the engine and hopping out of the vehicle. He walked over to Lance, offering the keys to him. “Alright, here you are. All ready to go.”

Lance blinked once, twice, looking behind Hunk at the truck. “Hunk, my dude. My bro. My main homie. Not to alarm you, but that is _not_ my papa’s truck.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not. I think I would know if that was his truck. I’m the one who brought it in.”

Keith was back at his side, having apparently finished helping Pidge. He reached out, taking the keys from Hunk. “It is your dad’s truck. Starting today, at least.”

It took Lance a moment to process what Keith had said. “Wait, _what_? What are you talking about?”

Keith took his hand, pressing the keys into it. “This is your dad’s new truck, Lance.”

“You’re shitting me.” He looked back and forth between Hunk and Keith. “This is a prank, isn’t it?”

Keith was smiling now, a warm, genuine smile. “It’s not new, but it’s better than what he had before. I made sure to have Hunk double-check it after I gave it a look.”

The reality was finally starting to hit Lance. “You guys…” he gushed.

“Not me. It was all Keith. He wanted to surprise you.” Hunk glanced over at Keith.

“Don’t worry,” Keith assured Lance. “We’ve still got your dad’s old truck. I know how much he loves that thing. But, honestly, that run down heap of metal was beyond repair.”

Lance could feel the tears building in his eyes. “Is this why you were acting weird today? All giddy or whatever?”

Keith laughed. “You know me too well. I couldn’t keep a poker face around you.”

Lance threw his arms around his boyfriend, squeezing him tight. “Thank you, Keith! I love you!”

Keith hugged him back and Lance could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here](https://linktr.ee/ZTNBooks) to view my Instagram, Twitter, join my Discord server, or even commission me! And if you have any questions/comments, leave them down below. I always reply to comments and I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
